Suspended Match
Suspended Match is the fortieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the seventh one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Adam Nobally (Falcons goalkeeper) *Jessica Trimmle (Deceased woman) Case Background The case starts with a sleepy Evan Day who spent the night before writing down every piece of information the police has gathered about Dr. Cyanide. He starts making his own conclusions and ends up asking Lindsey Vain to look up on the police database for any mysterious cyanide poisonings that had happened in the history of Townville. Chief Alan Smith asks the player and Evan to take a look at the stadium where the next Falcons' match is going to take place, just in case something happens like during the previous game. Evan mentions that a part of the stadium is being restaurated as it had been damaged. Once they arrive there, the find some masons doing their work, when suddenly one of them collapses with a moan and drops dead. The murder investigation starts and all they get to know is that the victim was bashed to death with an iron bar. One of the builders claims that he saw a soccer ball before the victim died, so the team tries to look for clues in the soccer pitch, where the ball most probably came from, only to find the Falcons goalkeeper training alone. He is interrogated but he seems just as clueless as Evan, so he is left alone. Evan also seems unhappy to hear from Lindsey that Harry Clover is involved in this case as well, though his explanation is that he helped the masons out of his love for sports (which Evan doesn't think is sensible). The next clue they get in the investigation is just a man who wants to talk to the police about the case, who turns out to be another mason called Dany Jafar. Thanks to his testimony, the team ends up investigating Harry Clover's club for the first time. After some while of investigation, Gino arrives at the Chief's office to tell the player that the Hades had robbed the Sports Club four years before the current storyline, which in his opinion, meant that Harry Clover was not a Hades after all. Evan and the player went back to the stadium after finding out about Herman's murder attempt carried out by Adam Nobally. He said he didn't really mean it and he ended up forgiving Herman. At the soccer pitch, the last clue to arrest the killer was found, so the team ended up confronting Dany Jafar about the murder. He confessed and said that the soccer ball he kicked took the iron bar off, which ended up killing Herman. However, his plan wasn't to commit a murder, just to make sure Herman felt someone was trying to take his life. At his trial, Dany claimed that his motive for murder was the death of a woman called Jessica Trimmle. The Flukes (including Herman) celebrated with flares the result of a soccer match some years ago. The result was a wall brought down and Jessica's death. Laura West's project was in fact repairing that very part of the stadium. When Dany noticed Herman was working as a mason reconstructing what he had destroyed himself, he decided to attack him. The Judge sentenced Dany Jafar to 25 years in jail with parole in 10. Nonetheless, Evan noticed some kind of plotholes in Dany's story, so he decided to ask Lindsey to check what had happened to Jessica Trimmle. The next day, the match took place, but before that, the Chief ordered the player to find something else about Harry Clover. The team found Harry's tickets for the Falcons match, but Evan doubted the tickets were just simple tickets to Harry. Lindsey analyzed them and found out that Orlando Edra was the one who had bought them. She accompanied the player to Clover's house, only to find him together with Orlando and find out that they were a couple and co-habiting. Lindsey confronted Orlando about not having been open to her about his sexuality, but he just said that their relationship was over and that she should stop looking for him. The team also went to talk to Adam Nobally, who said on TV that he was quitting the tournament. After analyzing Adam's belongings, it was discovered that Dr. Cyanide had in fact poisoned Adam, their first human victim. He ended up in hospital, and the team let him know what was happening to him. Adam just said he was not scared of the cyanide poisoner. The team got back to the headquarters, and Evan heard Lindsey shouting to someone. Gino said that she was talking to the very Dr. Cyanide after finding out their identity. Evan went to ask Lindsey about it right at the moment to realize she was talking to Ash, leader of the Hades gang. Victim *'Herman O'Fray' (Murdered while working by hitting him in the head) Murder Weapon *'Iron bar' Killer *'Dany Jafar' Suspects Omar Grande (Mason) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sparkling water - The suspect uses concrete - The suspect wears mocasins Suspect's appearance: - Laura West (Project manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sparkling water - The suspect uses concrete - The suspect wears mocasins Suspect's appearance: The suspect has black skin Adam Nobally (Falcons goalkeeper) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sparkling water - The suspect uses concrete - The suspect wears mocasins Suspect's appearance: - Harry Clover (Sports club president) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sparkling water Suspect's appearance: - Dany Jafar (Mason) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sparkling water - The suspect uses concrete - The suspect wears mocasins Suspect's appearance: The suspect has black skin Killer's profile *The killer drinks sparkling water *The killer uses concrete *The killer wears mocasins *The killer has black skin *The killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''A concrete murder *Investigate Building site (Clues: Victim's body, Iron bar) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Iron bar (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (4:00:00) *Ask the mason what he saw *Interrogate the project manager *Investigate Soccer pitch (Clues: Soccer ball, Iron bar) *Examine Soccer ball (Result: Footprint) *Examine Footprint (Result: Mocasin footprint) *Ask Omar about the soccer ball *Examine Iron bar (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Talk to Harry Clover *Have a chat with Adam Nobally *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) '''Chapter 2: '''Go Falcons! *A certain Dany wants to talk to you *Investigate Sports club (Clues: Drawer, Fridge) *Examine Drawer (Result: Victim's file) *Talk to Harry about the victim *Ask Adam if he knew the victim *Examine Fridge (Result: Sparkling water) *Investigate Scaffold (Clues: Mocasins) *Examine Mocasins (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (6:00:00) *Ask Laura about the mocasins *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) '''Chapter 3: Sport and Masons *Investigate Meetings table (Clues: Footprint) *Examine Footprint (Result: Mocasin footprint) *Ask Harry if he wears mocasins *Talk to Adam about his relation with the victim *Investigate Sidelines (Clues: Bottle of sparkling water, Rucksack) *Examine Bottle of sparkling water (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Dany Jafar's fingerprints) *Talk to Dany Jafar *Examine Rucksack (Result: Bloody glove) *Examine Bloody glove (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: The Struck Match *Ask Omar what he wants *Investigate Scaffold (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Measuring tape) *Give Omar his measuring tape (Reward: 400 XP) *Adam requested your help *Investigate Soccer pitch (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Bottle of water) *Examine Bottle of water (Result: Water sample) *Analyze Water sample (4:00:00) *Tell Adam what happens to him (Reward: Burger) *Propose your help to Harry *Investigate Sports club (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Tickets) *Analyze Tickets (4:00:00) *Return the tickets to Harry (Reward: Falcons hat) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville